Evil Corn and a Wanted Man
by fighting-insecurites21
Summary: Dean, Sam and Angelica find out about a string of disappearances in a cornfield. They decide to go and check it out do to the peculiar eye witness reports, in the processes of investigating the job. they fall upon a mysterious man with a hidden secret.
1. Chapter 1

**Summery: **Dean, Sam and Angelica find out about a string of disappearances in a cornfield. They decide to go and check it out; do to the peculiar eye witness reports, in the processes of investigating the job. they fall upon a mysterious man with a hidden secret. Has a children of the corn theme kind of to it but with out the children.

**Author note: **I do not own supernatural or any of the original characters, Angelica and Derek are my creations. I also am trying to get more of a relationship going between the characters.

**Evil Corn and a Wanted Man**

**Chapter 1**

Sam was sitting at the coffee table at the road side hotel, pouring over the information on his laptop for the most recent case he found online. A string of disappearances at a local cornfield, 10 people have gone missing in the last 3 months, the family that owned the house and the property, went missing first. Sam looked over at the two full size beds, staring at deans sleeping body wondering if he should wake him up, but decided to let him sleep, after all it was his night in a bed, and he didn't sleep well the night before. Sam looked over to the bed next to dean; angelica was sleeping stomic down, her red hair in her face, one of the blond highlights where on top of her lips. Sam new she had been tossing and turning all night, do to the fact that he slept next to her on the floor in between the bed and could hear the sheets rustle every time she moved. It has been three weeks since she asked to come with them, so fare she has been doing well, she hasn't been getting in the way and at times even proves to be useful. It turns out angelica is quite handy with a computer and good at playing other people when they have to pretend to be sheriffs, etc. Sharing a hotel with her hasn't been that difficult either, she's not very girly compared to some, when it comes to girls habits, she's not dirty she just doesn't obsesses. About 5 night in she got tired of them deciding for her that she would continuously get one of the beds and decided she could take turns with them, so now all three of them take turns sleeping on the floor.

Sam got up and walked over to the window and opened the curtains he figured if it was 10 in the morning it was ok if the light started waking them up now. As the sun hit angelicas face she rolled over and Sam looked at her feeling bad, every night this week she has not slept well. One night she woke him up and gave him the bed on her night because she was unable to sleep, the two times he woke up she was sitting in the chair staring out the window.

"What time is it" dean said rubbing his left eye trying to see

"Its 10:00" Sam said to him, surprised he didn't yell at him for opening the curtains

"We should get going we have to get out to the cornfield. Did you find anything else out about the disappearances." Dean said while sitting up and removing the covers wearing only his boxers. He stood up and pulled on the pair of jeans on the floor, and walked around to angelica.

"Rise and shine, the sun is bright and we have work to do" dean said while pulling the covers off of angelica. She had on a pair of pajama shorts and a tank top and on this particular morning it was chilly. She sat right up and grabbed the covers from dean wrestling with him

"Come on dean its cold." She wined to him. Dean just pulled even harder and when Sam looked at angelica he saw it coming, she let go of the blanket and dean went flying back on to the floor. Sam laugh, dean should of known better, angelica takes his wise ass and gives him some right back.

"Hay now that was uncalled for" dean said on the ground. Angelica got up and walked over to him extending her hand to help him up. Dean looked at her ankle and up her legs till he reached the hand. Well at least she's polite he thought. He reached up and took her hand and she helped him up. Standing next to dean she was shorter, but Sam was even taller then dean, he made her feel like a midget.

"How did you sleep, you seemed to be tossing and turning all night" Sam asked her as she walked over to the coffee and sat down in the chair across from him.

"Ok I was having nightmares. You sleep ok on that hard floor" she was smirking while she said this knowing that he had lost a game of poker to her and that was her prize, the bed for the night.

"I slept ok, you woke me up once or twice with your snoring" Sam said back kidding with her. So fare he hasn't heard her snore which in his opinion was a very attractive quality in a girl and he was glad that she was blessed with it.

"hay I do not snore" she said to him punching him in the shoulder softly from across the small table.

"Ok you too quite the flirting, Sam tell me what you have read about our mysterious corn field are we dealing with an angry scarecrow that got tired of being pecked by crows, or are we dealing with some thing more children of the corn here?" dean said after pulling his shirt over his head and walking over to the table and sitting in the remaining chair. When he looked over at Sammy he was blushing, but angelica wasn't, I guess he accomplished half of what he planed. Sammy was just too easy. Angelica looked over at Sam and saw his cheeks get read and she couldn't help but laugh in side. It was so easy for his brother dean to get to him and make him embarrassed. I wonder how often when they were young teenagers had dean used this to his advantage to embarrass his brother in front of girls.

"Well an eye witness said that he and his friend went to the cornfield at night, so they could drink, also they wanted to see if the rumors were true" Sam said looking up at dean.

"Ok, so what rumor, and what happened to the kids" angelica replied before dean could ask the same question. Dean turned his head and looked over at her giving her a look that meant hay I'm suppose to ask the question here.

"You just sit there and look pretty, ill ask the questions. Ok" dean said to her sarcastically but meaning the last part.

"Ok, ill just sit here like a dumb blond and act like I'm pretending to be interested. You know the kind of girls you like." She replied to him, feeling insulted

"Perfect" dean said back acting proud of him self and smiling not realizing he had actually hurt her feelings.

"okkkkkkkay" Sam said looking back and forth between them " the rumor is that the corn field is haunted because of the family that disappeared 3 months ago. They say that the family was murdered by a family member who was in love with the wife, he buried them underneath the cornfield and now the family member will kill any one who goes there at night. That's the legend. The surviving boy said his friend was behind him and he herd him scream, when he turned around he was gone. The weird thing is, he said the dirt were the boy was standing was disturbed it was like it was indented in towards the earth. The police searched the corn field and couldn't find any signs of the boy. This was the 10th one to disappear in the last month." Sam said looking at dean. He hated cases like this were they had a common factor to a horror movie it always crept him out.

"Ok so let's go check out the corn field, first during the day so we get a lay of the land. Dose the house the family lived in still have entry areas, or did they board it up." Dean asked Sam getting up and grabbing his jacket.

"Yeah it dose."

"Ok let's go" dean replied not even realizing angelica was still in her pj's and giving him a look of are you serious.

"Can I get dressed first, or do I stay in this" angelica asked standing up pointing at her barley there shorts.

"darling you could go naked for all I care, hurry up, you have 10 minutes" dean said to her smirking, that would be a nice sight to see then letting it go out of his head remembering that he had to live with her for the time being and didn't want to have those feelings for her.

"Thanks your so kind" she said walking past going to her bag to get some clothes, a hair brush and toothpaste. Sam got up looking at blushing once again at the thought of her naked; he didn't understand why dean had to be so perverted at times even though he was kidding. It made him uncomfortable.

"So Sammy, you have a little thing for our angel." Dean said to him smirking trying to make his brother uncomfortable knowing how he gets. It was to darn amusing to him.

"What are you talking about; no I don't dean, and stop asking me that." Sam said to him walking away getting his jacket from the closet. This is the third time dean asked him this in the last two weeks. And even though he new dean was kidding around it made him uncomfortable, part of him was attracted to her but he didn't want to get involved. It seems every time he dose the girl ends up dead.

Angelica walked out of the bathroom with her hair down in waves framing her face and a pair of her jeans on with a hole in the nee and a black tank top the kind a guy would were but meant for girls. She had her boots on today thinking that they might be better then running around in a corn field in sneakers. On her wrist she had on a silver bracelet cuff and she wore around her neck the cross that she never takes off since she started hunting with them. On several occasions dean has laughed at her for thinking that it would keep her alive.

"Is this ok, or would you rather me go naked?" she said to dean being a smart ass. Sam decided that this was his chance to go out to the car before the two of them got in to it even more. He walked out of the room as dean said to her, while following Sam. "naaa the nudity might distract me, then how am I going to protect you"

Angelica glared at him wanting to kick him. He always had to have the last word in. it infuriated her but for some reason she couldn't get enough of it, probably because she was some what like him, even though she related to Sam more.

"For your information I can protect my self thank you very much" she said following them out grabbing her gray sweater from the coat rack. She slipped it on as she walked out the door thank full that she didn't forget to take it because the morning air was still chilly. Dean got in the car and started it, closing the door behind him; angelica was ready to get in the back when Sam asked her a question "you want to sit up front today"

"Why, so I can kill your brother? no that's ok." She said slipping in the back. Sam slips in to the passenger seat laughing at her comment thinking that she might actually mean it. Dean looked in the rear view mirror looking at her as she buckled her seat belt, her expression on her face showed she was angry. When she went to look up dean looked a way and pulled out of the parking lot on to the road, wondering if he had actually angered her. He was just playing around with her; he enjoyed it he thought she new he was kidding. As dean was driving angelica stared out the window trying to calm her self down, not understanding why dean was getting to her so much today, usually she appreciated it. It kept her mind busy, it allowed her to focus. But today she was not in the mood. She felt like he might actually think of her as a ditsy blond that was interested in him because he was hot. In fact the only interest she had in him at this point was how she was going to ask him how to teach her to defend her self with a weapon. For some reason she felt embarrassed asking him. She had asked Sam but he said dean would be better at teaching her. It seemed that Sam was trying to avoid any thing that had to do with physical contact with her, at first she thought maybe he dislike her, but they always were talking about books, science, and things. So she didn't quite get it. Right now she thought, she had to get ready for the corn field. She had to admit, it crept her out. It was like some thing from children of the corn and that movie always gave her nightmares.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**As dean turned on to the drive way that led to the house, he was amazed by the size of the corn field. The drive way its self seemed to go on for ever and the cornstalks were taller then 7 ft at least. The drive way was dirt, no gravel laid down at all. Sam could see scarecrows in the corn field spread out every 30 feet or so. He couldn't help but shiver at the memories of the last time he saw a scare crow, in that small town of Burkitsville, were they were ready to sacrifice dean and there niece to gods. He remembered how that scare crow could jump off of the stake and savagely murder people. It was also the first time he met Meg the girl possessed by a demon.**

**Dean looked over at Sam who was staring at the scarecrow in the field. He knew exactly what his brother was thinking about, the homicidal scarecrow that they faced. That basterd almost made him sushi. Dean glanced in the rearview mirror and saw that angelica was sleeping. He was guessing her nightmares were still persistent at night. He felt helpless because he could not fight a night mare. **

"**She's sleeping in the back should we leave her in the car while we check out the house." Dean asked Sam while glancing back again to see if she responded to his voice. **

"**I don't know do you think its safe to leave her out here alone, we don't really know what's out there yet" Sam replied looking out at the corn field seeing if he could see any thing while they had the gift of the sun available. Unfortunately he didn't see any thing but corn. Dean finally 5 minutes later pulled up to the house. He parked the car and opened his door; He looked up at the big empty house. He could see the house is still in good condition which he would expect from only being abandoned for 3 months. Sam got out and walked over to the side of the car angelica was sitting in, he stared down through the window not sure what to do and decided not to wake her, instead he opened her door. Her figure laid there undisturbed by the sounds of the door. He leaned down and picked her up one arm under her knees, the other arm be hind her back, she stirred and leaned her head on his shoulder. Hopefully she would not wake up in his arms and freak out. He kicked the door closed behind him and stood next to dean who was still staring at the house. Dean looked over at his brother for a second then looked back with surprise.**

"**what are you doing man, what you really think some thing would get her out here, we could have locked her in you know." Dean said to him wondering what his brother was going to do with her, hopefully he didn't try to carry her the hole time. Dean headed for the steps leading to the front door Sam in tow. He looked in through a side window to get a glimpse of what might be facing them inside. He saw a large living room with a fire place and two large couches and on the opposite side a dinning room and in-between the too about 6 feet away was a stair case. Dean walked over to the door and tried to open it. It was locked. **

"**its locked, let me see if I can find another place to go in. weight here" dean said before running off around the side of the house, leaving Sam with angelica in his arms. Some how in the process of walking up to the house she had wrapped her arms around his neck and put her head on his upper shoulder. He looked down at her and saw that she was dreaming, her eyes were moving behind her closed eye lids. As he stood there he remembered the time he carried Jessica in to there apartment sound asleep after seeing a late movie, he remembered placing her on the bed and kissing her, she kissed him back and they made love all night. Sam felt tears forming in his eyes and falling down his face. He new he still loved Jessica even though she was gone but he new he needed to move on. He looked down and saw his tears had landed on angelicas cheek. He had no way of wiping his eyes so he closed them hoping it would make them stop, he felt a hand wipe the tears away, when he opened his eyes angelica's eyes met his. She looked at him worried.**

"**What's wrong" she asked him concerned. **

"**Nothing, I'm fine just bad memories." He replied to her faking a smile.**

"**I hope they don't have to do with accidentally dropping a baby because I could be in trouble." She said to him seriously. He couldn't help but laugh at that comment and stared back at her thankful that she didn't exactly now what happened to Jessica. The door opened in front of them and dean was staring at them with a serious face.**

"**She's awake now Sammy, don't you think you should put her down maybe" Dean said to him, giving angelica a big grin when Sam put her down. **

"**Ladies first" he said and angelica entered the house amazed that it was this clean after three months. **

"**So know what do we do" she asked them not really sure what to do with her self.**

"**We look for clues as to what is going on here, Spells, odd objects, dead bodies buried in the basement, you now spooky things." Dean said the last part with enthusiasm. Sam looked around the living room taking in the surroundings not sure if there was any thing in this room he went and opened some draws on a dresser, shifting around through some bills and papers seeing nothing important.**

"**I'm going to go up stairs" dean said then looked at angelica "why don't you come with me while Sammy looks around down here" **

"**Ok, your not going to try to be a jerk and scare me, are you?" she asked looking at dean not fully trusting him. **

"**No it's just in case if any thing happens, every time your with Sam when were looking for clues, he seems to loose you" dean said to her mainly referring to the cemetery incident were she almost died. Another time she was fallowing Sam and fell in to a ditch and Sam kept walking oblivious until she finally yelled out his name realizing he didn't notice. **

"**Hay that's not fair, I I" he stopped trying when he realized she probably would be safer with dean if any thing happened. **

**Dean and angelica started up the stairs, angelica looked behind her at Sam who was watching her leave the room. She new she was lucky that she had two people that cared about her so much after only knowing her for three weeks. But she still felt like some thing was missing still an empty void inside her that needed to be filled. She was still searching for what it was she needed to fill it. **

**Down stairs Sam started walking around looking in draws, closets, and cabinets. He even pocked around the fire place some. But nothing, so he went in to the kitchen and started looking around there, he made the mistake of opening the fridge, rotting food was every were, the smell was horrible. He closed the fridge while covering his nose with his hand. He went and opened some cabnets then spotted another door. He walked over to it and turned the knob and it opened. He looked in to the darkness in front of him unable to see anything he searched for a light switch on the wall. After a couple of second he found one and turned the light on. He stared down at a stair case that lead in to what looked like a basement. He slowly started walking down the stairs. When he got to the bottom he looked around from right to left. He saw book cases with old objects on them, shovels, hoes, some tools. He walked around some to see if he could find any thing when he herd some thing behind him when he turned around he was hit on the head with a heavy object, and fell to the floor, the sound echoing up the stairs.**

**Dean was looking at some papers when he heard it a soft thud coming from some where down stairs.**

"**Did you hear that" he asked angelica wondering if he was hearing things.**

"**Yeah I did; what could it be" she said looking at him seeing concern on deans face. Dean turned around and started for the stairs worried about Sam. Angelica followed behind him trying to keep up. They raced down the stairs and looked around no sight of Sam.**

"**were is he?" angelica asked dean wondering what is going on and not having a single idea in mind of were he could have went. Dean turned around and went in to the kitchen he looked around and saw a door open, he walked over to it. The light was turned on and there was stairs leading in to the basement. **

"**You think he went down there? I have to admit dean I'm not a huge fan of basements." Angelica said to him with a serious face. She has always hated basement ever since she was a little girl. Dean looked at her trying not to laugh, and started down the stairs. Angelica reluctantly followed hopping that there was nothing down there that was going to make her fear of basements worse. When the reached the bottom dean saw what he heard. There was Sam unconscious on the floor with a man bent over him searching his pockets, dean grabbed his gun.**

"**Hay what the hell do you think your doing get away from him." Dean yelled pointing the gun at the man. The man looked up and backed away putting his hands in the air.**

"**I thought he was some one else sorry, I was just looking for ID man"**

"**Ok well see about that." Dean replied back still pointing his gun at him.**

**Angelica looked at dean then at Sam, and ran over to Sam's body on the floor. She nelt down on the floor and pulled him in to her body to check for a pulse. When she found one she called his name getting no response. **

"**He's unconscious dean, we need to lay him upstairs on the couch."**

"**Ok come here your going to have to hold this gun so I can carry him up." Dean said and angelica walked over taking the gun and pointing it. She never held a gun before and she never wants to again. **

"**I could help" the man said to dean as he walked over to Sam and though him over his shoulders. **

"**I don't think so, you just follow me" dean walked up the stairs with Sam and the man followed him, angelica followed pointing the gun at his back. When they reached the living room dean put Sam down on the couch and walked over to angelica taking the gun. **

"**Thanks I didn't like that thing" she said to him **

"**ok you come with me angelica see if you can wake up Sam, and check out his head to, ill be in the room up stairs talking to him." Dean said looking at the guy motioning for him to walk up the stairs **

**Angelica walked over to the couch and knelt next to Sam checking his head she saw a little blood, she walked to the kitchen and looked around for a towel to wet. When she found one she walked over to the sink to check if the place had running water, surprisingly it did so she stuck the rag under cold water. When she finished, she looked in all the cabinets for some vinegar hoping the smell would wake up Sam. When she finds some she goes back out to Sam and lifts his head up and cleans the wound. When she puts his head down she looks at him, she might actually think that Sam is better looking then dean, he has the boyish face that makes girls go goo goo gaga over. Dean's face is more of a manly face the kind you would find on a bad boy which kind of matched him. She took the cap off the vinegar and smelt it. She quickly pulled it out from under her nose repulsed from the smell. She went and stuck it under Sam's nose waiting for a response. After a minute she was ready to give up when he started moving his arm. Then he moved his head a little, then his eyes opened, when her eyes met his she was relived that it worked. She put the cap on the bottle and put it down. When she looked up Sam smiled at her in a kind of uncomfortable way.**

"**what happened" Sam asked her rubbing the back of his head wondering if he looked like as much of a idiot as he felt.**

"**well, some guy knocked you out thinking you were some one else, I don't think your brother trusted him so he took him up stairs and is probably beating the shit out of him as we speak. But hay at least your brother gets to do some thing nice for you for a change." Angelica said cheerfully the last part. Sam sat up and laughed at her, it amused him how she thought of his brother as this mindless bad boy who didn't give a damn about his little brother, it was the farthest from the truth.**

"**Trust me he dose allot of nice things for me." Sam replied as angelica sat next to him on the couch. She moved her face close and looked at the back of his head to make sure it wasn't bleeding for a second the two of them caught each others eyes and he found him self looking at her lips. **

"**Is your head feeling ok" she asked breaking up the moment and putting distance in between them. Sam figured it was for the best he didn't need a relationship at this time. **

"**umm its ok I guess, I have a headache but that's expected probably. Maybe we should go up stairs and check on dean, make sure he hasn't killed him yet" Sam said while looking at the floor and then back up at her. Sam stood up and started for the stairs angelica waited for second comprehending what could have just happened, and if at this time if she wanted it to or not. She pushed the thoughts out of her head and got up following after Sam. When she got up stair she went in to the bed room and found dean staring at the man as if he was contemplating some thing. **

"**So are new friend here is Derek and he says that some thing chased him in to this house last night and that he hid out in the basement all night." Dean said while still staring the guy in the eyes. "Truthfully I'm leaving this up to you Sammy, you can kill him or let him go" dean handed Sam the gun, Sam just stared at him not understanding Derek got up panicking**

"**look man, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit him please don't kill me" Derek said backing in to a corner, dean inched closer then a big grin on his face formed. **

"**Hay all I wanted was a apology for my brother. I guess well let you live." With that dean turned around and left the room. Sam looked at angelica and laughed turning around to. **

"**You now your brothers insane" angelica yelled at them as they started walking to the stairs. She looked over at Derek he gave her a smile. She just turned around and left not wasting time on him. **

"**Hay, what are we going to do about this guy we can't just leave him out here." Angelica asked Sam and dean**

"**Well bring him with us and he can tell us what he saw at the hotel. Tomorrow well come back at dusk to check the place out at night." Dean said to her as if she should have already known this.**

"**guys, he isn't staying over night with us is he, we don't even know him" she said starting to worry, she didn't like the look of him. **

"**Only if we need him the next day" Sam said turning around to face her, he saw the look on her face and could tell she didn't like the sound of it. "don't worry it will be fine we haven't let any thing happen to you so fare have we" Sam said trying to reassure her. **

"**oh you mean other then me falling in a ditch and you not even realizing it other then that no nothing has ever happened to me" she said as she reached the last step of the stair.**

"**God you're never going to let that go are you" Sam said turning around. He was greeted with her standing there arms crossed, her foot taping and a face that said don't even try to defend your self. Sam looked at her and opened his mouth ready to say some thing when he saw dean in the corner of his eye shake his head and mouthed don't even try.**

**As they got in the car angelica looked next to her in the back seat expecting Sam to give up the front knowing she was uncomfortable with this guy. But instead Derek slid in next to her. She wanted to burn holes in the boys heads with laser beams that shoot out of her eyes. Dean looked in the rearview mirror and saw the guy wink at her and she gave him a look of disgust, it made him laugh. He new that before the end of the day Derek was going to be either punched or she was going to threaten to punch him if he kept acting like this. Dean started the car and drove down the drive way back to the road anxious to find some thing to eat.**

"**Hay before we go back were going to the dinner, I'm starving." Dean said to them knowing they probably were to.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Dean parked the car in the parking lot of the dinner, most of the ride over he was laughing at the seen in the back seat angelica kept inching over closer to the window because Derek kept smiling at her with this goofy smile. Clearly the guy was starting to creep her out. It was making dean laugh in side. When the car was parked angelica jumped out and ran up to dean trying to catch up with him, but she was cut of by Derek

"So how old are you angelica?" Derek asked her, as Sam passed them both, laughing at her discomfort. She looked up at Sam while opening her mouth even though nothing came out

"it doesn't really matter, dose it?" angelica said to him walking past him quickly in to the dinner and catching up to the boys, angelica saw dean getting in to a booth, and Sam was ready to sit down next to him, when angelica ran and sat down before he had a chance.

"I'm sorry Sam but I AM not sitting next to that man" angelica said looking up at him serious.

"Ok, ill sit next to him" Sam said sitting across from dean. Derek walked up to the table and smiled at angelica. The kind of smile that a man would give to a woman, he was planning on picking up at a bar.

"Dean, Switch spots with me" angelica said getting up, dean following she slid in to the inside of the booth across from Sam, and started to relax. She took the menu and opened it, looking over it she wasn't sure what to get, her stomach was in knots and she didn't think she could handle any thing heavy, deciding on the Greek salad. The waitress came over and took down all there orders. Angelica looked over at Derek and couldn't help but feel like this guy was bad news. Even though he was a little creepy he seemed nice and didn't understand what her problem was.

"So Derek tell us what it was that you saw and were" dean said to him resting his arms on the top of the booth seat, Making sure not to hit angelica in the head in the process.

"I really don't know if you will believe me if I tell you" Derek said looking at the table not meeting any ones eyes.

"You would be surprised by the stuff well believe." Dean said grinning. Sam looked at Derek weighting for him to say something, just when he thought Derek wasn't going to tell them, he opened his mouth.

"Some thing shot out of the ground trying to grab my feet, when I ran it was chasing me for a second or two then disappeared. So I stopped and looked behind to make sure it was gone when it shot out of the ground in front of me strait in to the air blocking my way. I had to turn and run the other way. I didn't bother looking behind me again I just kept running till I finally reached that house. I hid in the basement hoping the cement floor would protect me." Derek said, his face turning pale.

"Were in the cornfield did you see this thing" dean asked, looking at him reassuringly.

"I don't know it was dark and it's a cornfield so every thing looked the same."

"Ok well tomorrow you're going to show us. For know it looks like your bunking with us." Dean said grinning knowing angelica is probably wishing him death in his sleep.

"Are we going later in the day?" Sam asked dean. He new that going at night was most likely out of the question, it would be too hard to see. But in the day time it might be harder for Derek to recognize the place he saw it or even the way to get there.

"Well probably go at 5:00 tomorrow after noon this way we still have some light to get our surroundings. But this thing did show its self at night so it would be good to stay for a while till it gets dark." Dean replied knowing that Sam was thinking the same thing as him. Dean looked over at angelica who was now staring at the table looking a little worried.

"Umm something wrong angel" dean asked her using the nick name he has been accustomed to calling he once in a while secretly angelica prayed it didn't stick.

"Yeah it's just that" she looked at him nervously smiling "I'm scared of cornfields at night" she said quickly and under her breath, embarrassed.

Sam tried to hold back a laugh knowing that it would hurt her feeling's if he started laughing at her amusing fears now.

"What you say, sorry I couldn't hear you" dean said to her putting his hand around his ear and moving his head closer to her face

"I don't like cornfields ok? They creep me out, I'm always afraid there will be some redneck with an ax who wants to kill me in there some were. You know there kind of creepy, come on, the corn it's so tall, and the field it seems to go on forever, and don't forget those damn demented scarecrows, that they always insists on hanging on polls. I'm sorry I just don't do cornfields at night." Angelica replied playing with her cup and a string of emotions passing on her face every couple of seconds. Not looking up at them. Dean looked over at her seriously, angelica looked at him weighting for him to say some thing, and instead he started laughing

"I think you watched children of the corn one to many times." He said as the waitress walked up with there food and placing it down.

"Shut up" angelica said pouting wishing she didn't say any thing, knowing that he would never let this go.

"Sam, stop kicking Me." angelica said with a raised voice, looking at Sam angerly, wondering why he kept kicking her.

"I didn't kick you" Sam said, looking at her like she was going crazy, when she looked at dean he shook his head no, then she noticed on Derek's face a big grin.

"Dude, you just meet her, stop playing footsies" Sam said, turning to face him. A little angry that now he was crossing the line.

"That's not cool dude, you need to at least buy he a drink or two first" dean said to him as taking a bite out of his fry. Angelica smacked him in the chest and dean laughed, looking at her grinning. For the rest of the time the four of them sat at the table quietly eating, angelicas eyes shooting daggers at dean.

**At the hotel**

Dean was sitting at the coffee table taking his shoes off thinking to him self about the next day. They had no clue what they were facing except that its good at surprising people, He wasn't sure if guns would do any good, and made a mental not to bring his machete with him tomorrow. When he looked up he saw angelica standing in front of him her hands on her hips.

"I'm sleeping in the bed with you or Sam tonight. I'm not sleeping on the floor with him, with my luck ill be awoken with him standing over me with his thingy hanging out"

Laughing dean looked at his brother already knocked out on one of the beds laying across it. He was fast asleep and dean new that he was going to stay in that passion for most of the night. Grinning dean looked up at her leaned back in the chair and said to her

"I knew you would come around"

Angelica looked at him confused "what?"

"You didn't need an excuse to sleep with me I already now you like me." He said to her keeping the grin on.

"Cute, unfortunately your ego is bigger then your brain, which explains your stupidity"

"Oh ouch now your going to have to beg"

"Dean, please" she said to him seriously. He got up walked over to the bed pulling down the covers taking his shirt off.

"Fine, but no feeling me up in the middle of the night, I need my beauty sleep"

Angelica looked at him and laughed he was funny at times and even though he was being a jerk she was grateful she really didn't want to sleep on the floor. Angelica looked in between the beds on the floor and there was Derek grinning at her.

"What you don't want to come and sleep with me, I'm insulted, maybe I should have brought you that drink." Angelica looked at him, she just walked away shaking her head. She grabbed her pajama shorts and tank top and went in the bath room.

"I told you, you should have gotten her a drink first." Dean said to him taking his pants off remaining in only his boxers. He got under the covers and lay down on the side closest to Derek. In side he didn't want to take any chances, after all he really didn't now him that well. Angelica walked out of the bathroom. She had on her pj shorts that dean hated her warring, because it made him aroused, her long red and blond hair was out of the bun she had put it in this afternoon and it was falling softly past her shoulders. Her tank top was pink matching the color of the stripes on her blue shorts. He looked down at Derek who was staring at her with this look of lust.

"if you new what was best for you, you would get those dirty thought out of your head, before I beat them out of you" dean said to him being protective of her not wanting some one see her as just meat. His comments were always just a joke, at least most of the time. If this was any other girl, he would have been in her pants and gone by now, but he had to be around her every day. And he wasn't going to ruin there strange relationship just because he found her attractive. Dean rolled back over and looked at angelica, who had opened a book to read before she went to bed

"Don't you think you could have worn some thing less revealing? I don't know maybe some thing other then underwear." Dean said to her trying to say it as nicely as possible, but also getting the point across that he didn't approve.

"Dean, are you actually jealous of another guy looking at me?" she said propping her self up on her elbows putting her book down for the second her hair framing her face. Dean looked over her face not exactly sure how to reply. He wasn't expecting that and for a second he thought she might actually be right even though she was kidding but he shook the thought away.

"What no." he said looking at her for a second then rolling over. "You're crazy"

She laid back down picking up the book; she looked at the back of dean and smiled laughing in side that she actually got to him. After a hour she closed the book and put it on the night stand, shutting of the light she laid back down and closed her eyes weighting for the tiredness in her body to take over. Before the sleep took over she had a image pop in her head of Derek getting up in the middle of the night to watch her sleep.

10 am

Sam rolled over starting to wake up, when he opened his eyes. He saw Derek on the floor next to him; he looked on the other side of the bed looking for angelica noticing she wasn't on the floor. He looked over at dean ad was meet with his back. Panicking he sat up ready to wake dean up thinking that some thing happened to angelica. He stopped short when he noticed deans arm wrapped around angelicas body. Sam looked closer and for a second was confused. What was she doing in his bed, he thought for a moment he felt a ting of jealousy but was able to quickly shake it off realizing that for once today was the day he could sleep in. Sam laid back down rolled over and went back to sleep. Feeling calmer knowing angelica was fine.

Dean lay on his side angelicas back pressed in to his chest, her hair up close to his nose. He had one arm draped over her waist and the other under her head not realizing it he gently pulled her in closer feeling ever part of her body up against his. He wrapped his top arm around her tightly and breathed in the smell of her hair as he started to come out of sleep. Suddenly his eyes shot opened, he looked down at her in his arms and mouthed shit. He new if she woke up like this he was going to get smacked. He started to pull away and to roll on to his back when she turned around and wrapped and arm around him, resting her head on his shoulder her mouth against his neck. He laid there cursing him self. Knowing he would end up waking her. He coughed softly, causing her to wake up slowly. He looked down at her as she opened her eyes, smiling cautiously. She looked down at there bodies intertwined. She bolted up in to a sitting position, leaving his chest bare.

"ummm how about you never mention this and I wont smack you" she said to him seriously,

"New you wouldn't be able to keep your hands off me." He replied grinning, glad that he could at least lighten the mood.

"Your hilarious, you just love seeing me embarrassed don't you?" she said to him

"No, I just love seeing you squirm" he said to her grinning putting his arms behind his head.


End file.
